


A Line Drawn In the Sand

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Dominic get drunk. Set about a year before Lex is sent to Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Line Drawn In the Sand

## A Line Drawn In the Sand

by Pablo

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming>

* * *

TITLE: A Line Drawn In The Sand.   
AUTHOR: Pablo   
EMAIL: little_claps@yahoo.com   
DISTRIBUTION: List archives OK, anyone else just ask. Archived on Elegant Slumming <http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming/> SPOILERS: Set before Season One.   
CLASSIFICATION: Lex, Lex/Dominic   
SUMMARY: Lex and Dominic in Metropolis. Set about a year before Lex is sent to Smallville. **RATING: R**  
FEEDBACK: Would be very much appreciated. DISCLAIMER: Both the show and the characters belong to someone else. DEDICATION: Thanks to Yvette for the beta. IMPROV # 9 : Jesus - Beer - Humid - Ocean 

* * *

The bottle's cold against his hand, condensation making his skin slightly pink. Lex's fingers have that too-cold, hot feel about them and through the haze brought on by the eight or nine empty beer bottles sitting on the table in front of him, Lex tries to think his way through that conundrum. The way that something so cold can burn you even more than a lit match. 

He's sure it's something he should be able to fathom, all those years at Princeton put to good use, but at the moment Lex can't quite seem to get his brain working at all. About all he seems to be able to manage to do is peel the labels off the bottle he's holding in his hand, slowly with slightly trembling fingers. 

Dominic had shown up earlier. Two brown paper bags, their contents clinking in his arms. 

Lex had considered simply closing the door in Dominic's face. If there's one thing that his father has taught him, it's to never trust your co-workers. Dominic and himself seem to have one of those odd relationships. The both of them essentially competing for the same position, Lionel's approval. And Lex is without a doubt that that position can only be filled by one. Lex has the advantage of being related but given his knowledge of his father that serves equally as well as a disadvantage. 

So, Dominic had arrived, imported beers in hand. Lex can't even remember the name of them at the moment. Something German. All that remains of the label to the bottle he's now drinking is "brau". Not enough for Lex to go on. 

Instead he just takes another sip from his half empty bottle and tries to refocus on what the other man is saying. 

They're sitting opposite each other on matching ox-blood coloured leather couches. The leather is cool against his skin where Lex has rolled his shirtsleeves up. He's usually not the sort to do that but after his fifth beer, (or was it fourth?) Dominic had undone his tie and rolled up his sleeves. It seemed like such a good idea that Lex quickly emulated him. His usual neatness and care for clothes forgotten. 

He finishes the rest of the beer he's been drinking and lets the empty bottle slip from his fingers. It bounces off the couch, leaving a frothy trail of foam against the smooth surface of the leather and falls at his feet. Rolls slightly and then it completes it's death throes. Lies still, in an open grave next to three of it's companions. 

'That one's broken.' 

Dominic's voice is slightly slurred and Lex can't tell if that's the reason why it takes him a few moments to actually understand what his new "drinking buddy" has said. 

Lex finally deciphers the words and when he responds his face is twisted slightly in confusion. 'What?' 

Not much, but Lex is pleased he's even able to get that much out. 

'Broken ...' It takes a while longer for Dominic to finish the sentence, and when Lex looks across at him he looks like he's trying not to belch. 

'... s'empty. You need one that isn't broken. A full one.' 

Which makes so much sense to Lex. He decides to remedy his current predicament. Stands up on slightly shaky legs. Whilst he's moving to grab another beer from the bag, he kicks out with his foot at the bottles on the floor. Muttering under his breath, '...broken.' 

He has to lean against the edge of the wooden table when he bends down. Lex can't quite fathom why the room seems to be spinning so wildly. He doesn't usually have such a problem with his balance, and he can't think why _now_ of all times should be any different. 

He's got two bottles in his hand and when he stands back up the blood rushes to his head. Makes his vision even more blurry and he doesn't seem to be able to keep on his feet. Before he knows it he's fallen down, against the opposite couch. His grip's still sure though and he doesn't drop either of the bottles he's holding. 

The couch doesn't feel as cold against him as he remembers. His eyes take a moment to adjust. The empty couch across from his stretching out like some blood-red sunset. The length of it flat like the horizon. He's trying to sit up when he realises it's not the couch he's leaning against. That in fact when he fell he'd landed on something much softer, much more "pleasant" feeling. 

Dominic's still laughing as he watches Lex, not un-gracefully fall over. He's a little shocked at first when the other man lands on top of him. The length of his body pressing against his own, but now that he's there, Dominic isn't sure he can think of a reason why Lex absolutely _has_ to move. Instead he lets him lie there awhile. Adjusts his weight slightly so he's a little more comfortable. 

Lex doesn't quite look like he knows what's going on and that just makes Dominic laugh even harder. He can see the realisation flicker across Lex's blue eyes. Wider and so much more beautiful than Dominic can remember. Lex's muffled voice is deep and for some reason he can't quite understand, seems to resonate through Dominic's entire body. 

'Shuddup Dom.' 

Dominic's all of a sudden a whole lot more conscious of the fact that Lex is lying, essentially in his lap. Two bottles gripped tightly in one hand. So tight in fact that the knuckles are white and Dominic worries for a second that Lex is actually going to smash them in his grip. Lex is pushing against him. Trying to extricate himself from between Dominic's legs, but all that the he's really doing is pawing him, sliding further against him. And Dominic worries that Lex might start to notice the effect he's having on him. 

So instead he pushes him backwards. He almost overbalances and has to stop himself from falling on top of Lex. who's currently sprawled wantonly on the end of the couch. Their legs are still touching though, and from where they are sitting Dominic can feel this intense amount of heat building inside of him. 

Lex seems now to be more in control. He's still muttering away to himself but he at least seems co-ordinated enough to fumble with the bottle opener he's managed to find on the table in front of him. 

There's a loud fizzing noise as he attempts to get one of the bottles open. It's twin has been neglected and Dominic doesn't fail to notice how it's nestled in the open V of Lex's legs. Resting against the inside of the top of his thigh, an erotic tableau that Dominic seems unable to ignore. 

Lex is unaware, concentrating more on getting the bottle open. His head's tipped forward, the soft light from the room painting patterns on Lex's bald scalp. And when he finally manages to complete his task, the bottle erupts, showering Lex with foam and sticky beer as the shaken contents are finally released. 

This just makes Dominic laugh even more, and after a moment's annoyance, Lex is laughing as well. There's beer on his face and Dominic can see where it's splashed against the white of his shirt, pressing the material against his skin. It's almost translucent in parts, where it's most wet, and Dominic can see the musculature of Lex's belly exposed through his shirt. Pinkness of one nipple causing Dominic to wet his mouth unconsciously with the tip of his tongue. 

Without thinking he's moving forward, wiping across Lex's face with the back of his hand. The other man's skin is warm, even underneath the stickiness of the still cold beer. 

Lex is fumbling with the buttons to his shirt but when he feels Dominic's fingers against his face he's distracted. Hands no longer moving, he's simply staring at the wetness on the other man's fingers. He doesn't even think about it, he moves his hand out. Circles Dominic's wrist with his own, and pulls his hand closer. Lex lets his tongue snake out of his mouth and with one long swipe begins to remove the taste of beer from Dominic's fingers. 

He's not sure why he's started, but now that Dominic's moaning he doesn't even contemplate stopping. He suckles Dominic's fingers into his mouth until he no longer tastes the alcohol. All he can taste now is the salty tang of his skin. Lex's eyes are wide open as he watches Dominic before him, eyes drifted shut and head tilted slightly back. Long lines of his neck exposed invitingly and Lex is fighting the desire to push him back, pull open his shirt and explore more of Dominic's body with his hands and his tongue. 

Dominic's suddenly a lot more conscious of what is happening. The fact that Lex is sliding his fingers into his mouth, burying them in the moist heat as he laps at his skin with his tongue. Dominic's shocked and he pulls his hand away quickly. Lex doesn't struggle, he simply watches him, lets his tongue sneak out and circle his mouth. Dominic's breathing hard, ragged breaths filling the relative silence of the room. Lex's voice seems so low and guttural when he starts speaking. 

'Do you want some more?' 

Dominic's shocked. His head shoots up and he's staring straight at Lex. One hand extended, beer held out for him. The double meaning isn't lost on Dominic and instead of answering he simply nods. He's not sure he trusts himself to actually speak at the moment. Lex's shirt is half open as he struggles with the lid to the next bottle, the movement exposing the hard curves of his chest and upper body. 

Dominic takes a large gulp of beer, the alcohol offering reassurance as he tries to calm his body. He's sneaking glances over at Lex and he's sure he fails to remain unnoticed when Lex leans one arm back behind himself. His half undone shirt is now even more open and the sight before him is causing Dominic to no longer care that he's staring at the other man. 

Dominic marvels at how under control Lex seems as he begins to talk. Although he still sounds drunk, his words slightly slurred, he seems so much more in control than Dominic feels. He takes another sip and just follows along with what Lex is saying, nods occasionally in response. 

His beer's quickly finished and when he moves to grab another one he realises all the bottles are empty. He's trying to think what to do next, when the loud noise of Lex slamming his empty bottle down on the surface of the table shocks him out of his thoughts. 

'Looks like we need more.' 

Lex stands up on slightly shaky legs and the changed perspective is making Dominic slightly dizzy. He's still sitting down, his neck craned up looking up at the other man next to him. 

'You drive, Dominic. I've had too much to drink to get pulled over.' 

Dominic doesn't know how to answer. He knows he's also, far too drunk to drive but when a Luthor tells you to do something he knows there's only one way to react. 

Dominic reaches for his coat and tries to locate his shoes, while Lex does the same. 

* * *

Lex is feeling light headed as he slides into the passenger seat of Dominic's car. Well, Dominic's friend's car. Lex can't quite fathom why someone on the salary that Dominic is surely on, can't afford his own car. He vaguely remembers something about Dominic being in an accident but he can't remember any of the details. 

Lex tends to ignore incidental things like details when it comes to Dominic. All he thinks about are the important things. Like the way that Dominic tries to get on Lionel's best side. Tries to out do Lex. Not that that's exactly a difficult job at the moment, but still. 

The flash of lights going past alert Lex to the fact that Dominic's started driving. He slides himself further down in the seat and checks for his seat belt. He's usually not so cautious but considering Dominic's car is being fixed after his last crash, Lex thinks it's probably worth the extra effort. 

There's some song blaring out from the stereo, Lex is only vaguely listening to it. His attention's distracted more by the small plastic Jesus on the dashboard. He's enthralled by it in fact. The way it moves in time with the car, robes swirling as it twists with every turn. Lex is fascinated by it, the only thing he's not so sure about is the way that it feels like "Jesus" is watching him. It doesn't seem to matter how much or how quickly he moves, those two painted eyes never seem to leave him. 

Lex sees enough of a messiah complex every day of his life, the last thing he really needs is someone _else_ watching over him. He considers making Dominic do something about his unwanted voyeur, but he's not sure how crazy "that" particular request would make him sound. 

He's chuckling softly to himself as he becomes more accustomed to the rhythm of the car. It's humid and sticky inside the vehicle. Lex considers opening the window next to him but he's not so sure in his current state he could locate the controls, let alone operate them. Instead he just slides his hand into the opening of his shirt. Pops another one of the buttons open and instead lets the cooler air from the ventilator on the dash fan him. 

His skin is sticky, coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Lex lets his fingers stroke along the skin of his chest, gentle relief from the heat. He can hear movement next to him and that's when he remembers exactly where he is. He looks over, notices Dominic paying an unhealthy amount of attention to him in comparison to his driving and he's about to say something when Dominic blushes a darker red. Skin, tinted with blood. Attention pulled back sharply to the road. 

Dominic is breathing heavily now. Lex can hear him open his window slightly and the wind's making a whistling noise through the small gap he's made, filling the car with fresh air. It reminds Lex of when he was young. Trips to the beach with his parents when they still represented more of a normal family. Ronald and Nancy, as opposed to Sid and Nancy. It's so familiar that Lex swears when he breathes in he can actually smell the ocean. 

Except he knows it's not true. All he can smell are exhaust fumes and this trip is definitely leading somewhere that is very much different than a trip to build sandcastles and a family picnic on the beach. 

Lex isn't entirely sure where he and Dominic are going. What this is all leading to, but Lex has a fairly good idea he knows what the blonde man is after. Where he's going. All that Lex has to decide is whether or not he wants to take that trip with him. 

When it comes to Dominic, Lex knows he's better off staying well clear. But at the moment rational thought is submerged under layers of beer-induced lust and there's something's even a Luthor temperament can't counteract. Speaking of which, Lex is thirsty. His tongue dry and seemingly enlarged in his mouth. 

He's pleased when the vibrations passing through his body from where the side of his leg is touching the passenger door settle, Dominic, pulling the car to a stop. When he looks out the window, Lex can see the car pulling up to an all-night liquor store. 

'I'll wait in the car.' His voice still sounding a little slurred. 

Dominic doesn't answer; beyond the slightly annoyed look he passes Lex's way. Lex simply ignores it, becomes distracted once again by his new dashboard friend. 

Dominic is back in the car only moments before Lex is about to ask his friend if he's willing to part with any current stock tips. He's not sure using Jesus as the dashboard equivalent of a magic 8-ball is in any way sacrilegious but all thoughts of that are lost when Dominic passes him a beer. 

The bottle's already open and when Lex takes a sip, cool frothy liquid filling his mouth he no longer cares about a lot of things. Including Jesus. 

* * *

The bottle's empty when Dominic once again pulls the car over. Lex isn't entirely sure where they are but when he looks out of the window he can see the lights of Metropolis blinking back at him. A myriad of colours creating a kaleidoscopic effect on his already tarnished vision. 

The car's parked slightly off the shoulder of the road, where the cleaner asphalt surface fades into a dusty clutter of rock and stones. The large car seems beached on the edge of a cliff, overlooking nowhere. But when Lex pushes the door open and steps out, he can see the gentle slope fading down to a grassy hill. 

The metal of the car is cool against his back as he leans against it. He's trying to gain a foothold in the dirt when Dominic circles around. Drops the rest of the 6-pack on the back of the car and stands beside him. 

Lex can feel himself sliding, smooth surface of the car no longer allowing him any sort of friction. He can hear Dominic laughing at him again, something he wouldn't normally tolerate but all he does in retribution is join in. His laughter high pitched. 

Dominic's pushing him slightly, in some vain hope of helping him stand. One hand against his shoulder, the other, still clutching his own half-empty bottle is resting against Lex's chest. The other man is warm against him and Lex isn't sure if it's the slightly cool breeze that's causing him to have "that" feeling. His right nipple is hard and brushing against the material of his shirt and Lex is feeling uncharacteristically "out of control". 

When he slips a little this time, he just follows the movement. Slides his body down the car, pulling Dominic with him. The two of them are now sprawled on the ground, still laughing. Hard metal of the car behind him, soft //hard?// contact of Dominic in front. 

Their bodies are pressed close and the bottle in Lex's hand is forgotten. Tipped on it's side, contents slowly glugging out of the neck of the bottle. 

Lex's hand is now empty and he moves it slowly up to the side of Dominic's face. His skin is warm and slightly trembling under Lex's touch. 

Lex can feel the other man's body pushing against him. Can feel him turn his face so he's now kissing along the length of Lex's hand. He just leans back, his head contacting the side of the car and he's moaning out something resembling Dominic's name. 

Dominic's closed the nominal distance between them. His mouth pressed against Lex's and they're kissing. 

Dominic's bucking against him, sprawled on the ground. Weight of the other man restricting his movement and that's when Lex realises that Dominic is kissing him. 

Without thought, he lashes out, pushes his weight against the other man. His eyes shoot open to the sight of Dominic sprawled out on his back. He looks dishevelled. His hair's up in bunches where Lex must have been holding him. He remembers the soft feel of hair under his fingers. His eyes are wide in shock and Lex suddenly feels a whole lot more sober. 

'I would have thought, Dominic, that working for my father would have taught you that you can't take something from a Luthor without at least asking first.' 

Lex uses the side of the car to steady himself as he stands. He can't have himself fall over in this situation. He's now on his feet, Dominic's still sprawled on his ass. His mouth opening and closing and Lex can tell he's thinking of some way to respond. 

A slight movement and Lex shoots forward, puts his foot on Dominic's chest and rests his weight against him. Not hard by any means. More, controlling. 

Lex leans forward and simply smiles. 

'If, even for a moment, you think you can use me to get further in your career you're sorely mistaken. You can't use me, you will _never_ use me. Do we have that clear, Dominic?' 

His voice is even, the only emotion betrayed when he almost sneers the other man's name. 

Dominic doesn't answer. Lex isn't sure at the moment he can, so he just moves his foot off his chest. Opens the door to the car, and barks out the next demand over his shoulder. 

'Take me home, now.' 

Lex takes Dominic's silence as admission of guilt. He isn't surprised in fact. Someone like Dominic will do anything to get ahead and Lex knows this from experience. He's sure in fact that this had been Dominic's plan all along. 

He takes his seat, can see out of the corner of his eye, Dominic circling the car. Fumbling in his pocket for the keys. Lex simply waits. He can see those eyes watching him again and without thinking he lashes out. Rips the dashboard Jesus off with his hand and throws it on the floor by his feet. 

* * *

It's not long before they're back at Lex's apartment. Parked outside, cool air almost a shock against his skin as he climbs out of the car. 

Dominic still hasn't spoken a word and Lex isn't surprised. He starts to walk away when he's shocked to hear the driver's side door open. He considers keeping on walking, but decides to wait and see how Dominic tries to salvage this one. 

He doesn't move. Lex can hear Dominic walk towards him. He doesn't even turn around, just waits. 

A few moments later and Dominic is standing before him. Lex thinks the other man is going to lean forward to try and kiss him again, but at the last moment he moves his mouth up to Lex's ear. His voice is quiet even in the relative silence of where they're parked. 

'Lex, if you even imagined back there that I was thinking about your father or Luther Corp, _you're_ sorely mistaken. All I was thinking about was how fucking beautiful you looked and how much I wanted to kiss you.' 

Lex hasn't taken a breath, Dominic moves out of his field of vision. He can hear the car door closing. 

Lex is still standing, alone, out in the cold as the noise of the car engine fades away and Dominic is gone. 

the end 


End file.
